


Aftermath One

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto made his move and now the family knows. Kakashi has no idea what he is going to do with his little brother. He has no idea how to even feel





	Aftermath One

Kakashi had known it. He had known Naruto would not leave it alone. Not that incident. Not after the way he had caught his brother looking at his assistant/lover whatever she was. Not after the way he saw Naruto talking to her. Naruto was in love.

A man in love can be a dangerous thing. He just wished that Rin and his mother had understood that. That Minato had stepped in earlier or spoke up sooner. That Minato had brought peace before this happened. Because now that this had happened Kakashi was surer more than ever that Naruto was willing to walk away from them forever if he had to.

He was certain of it.

If push came to shove he would do it for her. He would do it for the woman they barely knew and that they struggled to accept.

He knew it was hard to understand why this woman was in their lives and especially since there was nothing to be found on her. No digging or asking questions achieved anything. They knew nothing about her past. She was there and while Kakashi accepted it and just tried to make it through he knew his mother and sister’s radars were flashing to the point they were unable to move past it.

But Naruto was not going to accept their interference and they had to accept that. Naruto would lash out and from what Kakashi had heard he was willing to lash out hard. The things he had heard. It made his heart clench and his gut twist up. because he knew that to do that sort of thing Naruto’s heart had to be hardened.

Yes he was a little wild. A little erotic and Kakashi had no idea why Naruto was like that to begin with. He had been a sweet child and very shy when it came to sex talks. All of them had gone through a talk with Naruto about sex and love. Kushina and Minato. Obito, Rin and himself all had sat down at different times to talk sex with Naruto. The boy had hated it and felt embarrassed. He had not wanted to ask questions. He never even looked up porn. He never asked Obito for any either and Obito had offered.

So the big switch for Kakashi was after all that time of Naruto pulling away and being secretive to being on the news for something like that. Honestly that video, that fucking video.

To this day he could not understand how that was Naruto. It was hard to understand. It was hard to understand how his little brother had turned into that. How he enjoyed it, how he looked as though he was living. As if he found some sort of relief in that lifestyle. Kakashi just could not comprehend it.

So he worried. They all had. They had been concerned because it had just been sex and more sex with Naruto. Parties and scandals following him everywhere and he just would not slow down. He had wild parties that ended up in the news he had lovers that ranged from the norm to the scandalous. It had gone to the point that he had gotten unfazed hearing about his little brother having sex because there was always someone wanting a piece of Naruto.

Even with them all crossing paths at events as they tended to do there was only the occasional scandal because Naruto behaved himself in the circles he shared with them. Never before had Naruto gone out of his way to enter their circles and interfere with their lives and their businesses.

Honestly it made Kakashi feel cold when he saw how well Naruto had been treating them. There was concern and there was overstepping boundaries. Obviously they had been doing the later for quite sometime. Kakashi could admit that.

The things they did. The way they dragged him back to them. The way they chased him down after he had been off the grid too long. It was out of line. He would admit that. It was just that they were unable to leave their baby brother alone.

The way they usually found him made it hard to not chase him down though. The drinking, the way he would fuck anybody. He would screw his way across the party. He had men and women on speed dial and from what Kakashi heard quite a few people in power trying to fuck him too.

Naruto had connections and outside the family he had money too. Still he was so young. Any sibling would be worried. Adults or not you could not just abandon the feeling of love. Kakashi had helped look after him. Helped raise him. He was allowed to be concerned.

But Rin had gone too far. Naruto had drawn the line in the sand. Not that woman. Not her, she was off limits.

Now they had to regroup. Now they had to feel each other out. Now they had to see what Naruto would allow them to do. It was obvious that they had to back off. Rin would leave that woman alone, Kushina would leave the topic alone too. Minato would hopefully stop the nitpicking before it went too far.

They were all worried, they were all concerned but there was a thing called limits that they had just ignored all this time. They had allowed what they heard and saw to warp them. They just saw and heard the scandals. They saw the partying. They heard the whispers but they did not hear Naruto.

Not just because he was not talking to them but maybe because of that too. Naruto did not talk to them. He did not ask them questions he did not let them know what was going on in his life. He was there family but gossip told them more than he did. He always had a joke ready for Mikoto. He always softened things up for her and played things down but sometimes it felt as if strangers knew Naruto better than they did.

Where was the child they had raised? Who was this man? What had happened to Naruto? There was anger deep inside of him. There was pain too and Kakashi had no idea where to begin healing him.

But this woman. She stuck close to him she was by his side most of the time. The gossip about her was fast and furious. What his sister and mother failed to understand was that there was no separating these two at this time. Naruto was totally wrapped up with this woman. He had gone so far to protect her. She was in his life and his work, his businesses. There was no escape at this point.

Only a man in love did all of this for a woman. They did not know her story and Kakashi had the feeling they never would. Why was she there? Where had she come from and what was her goals when it came to Naruto? What was the relationship that they shared? She was on his life insurance. Kakashi had checked after Rin’s claims and it really was true.

The only thing that confused Kakashi about that relationship was that since those two obviously cared so much about each other. Since they loved each other so much and had dedicated so much. Why did Naruto still have sex with other people? Were those two really sleeping together? Naruto had sex, he had a lot of sex he was up to his neck in scandals and rumours of other people that were not his lovely assistant.

That truth Kakashi felt bothered his family more than anything else. If she was everything why did he have others? News outlets and gossip channels constantly spoke about their relationship. Kakashi had seen enough tabloid shots of them being close to each other to know they had no skinship boundaries. But the question that remained on his mind and he bet others minds was simple.

Why was Naruto out there fucking anything that wanted him when he had that woman by his side? It made no sense, he loved her. Kakashi could see that he fully trusted and loved her but then there was that thing bugging him.

He sighed as he stood in his apartment. He needed to get rid of the pies that had come from his baking spree. He needed to send some comfort texts to his sister and mother. Offer an ear or a drink or something.

He needed to see where Obito was hiding low. Maybe he needed to hide low himself go out the country for a bit and go on some backpacking journey until all the parties cooled down and regained their composure. There were plenty things he could do.

Plenty of things that he had to do. But he found himself instead turning his phone back on. He ignored the flood of messages and instead scrolled to a simple contact. He felt nervous and his hands felt cold at the thought of reaching out. Still he knew he would feel awful for just acting like none of this was happening.

‘Hey’ He typed. ‘You okay now? Both of you? Will you lay low for a bit? Will you come see us?’ He sighed when he hit send. He swallowed before he gathered his nerves together to send one last message to Naruto. ‘Can we come to see you? Can I? Please?’ He could only hope he would get a favourable response.


End file.
